Crazyshootin History
= periods Youtube channel startup and Early periode Crazyshootin joins youtube 2. mars. 2009. All the videos from this date to 10. january. 2010 are private. Alltrough these videos cannot be viewed, according to crazy these consist off random call of duty videos and are off poor quality (but we would really like to see them still :3) 10. january. 2010. The first official video on his youtube channel. crazy and slask plays modern warfare 2 multiplayer and beats the map Estate takedown on veteran difficulty ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL1sbDxEf6I 20. april. 2010. The first official video to feature crazy's voice, his voice this early is pretty different from what he sounds like now. He makes a commentary while playing modern warfare 2 and discuss ragequiting and the bad things about it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24i9KOc2UyY 16. july. 2010. First video to feature slask's voice ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsyKpQ9pJK0 2. october. 2010. This video features the first intro crazy ever made. good ol' nazi zombies. crazy plays call of duty zombies. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMh8WghlRUk 17. october. 2010. This is the first minecraft video he uploaded, but he also statet that he had alot of problems with his recording software fraps which corrupted half his video recordings. while he manage to recover some of it, fraps would give him alot of problems in the future aswell. 21. november. 2010 Drunk minecraft live commentary featuring slask. The video starts off with the unmistakable sound of a beer can being opened and crazy and slask starts to ramble while playing. a short while later slaks states that he "Hates minecraft and that it is the worst game ever" although his opinion might have been excgarated due to his drunken state. Crazy then proseed to enter the nether and shortly after entering the nether the portal gets disabled by a ghast firebal and crazy starts to run around until a pair of pigmen corner him and kills him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYK6BY4QKSg Early period, increased activity and growth starting ealry desember he became increasingly active on youtube and regularily uploaded videos atleast once or twice per week, up from a random video or two a month 7. desember 2010 Started his first series of minecraft, altrough only 3 episodes where made this time around. whats noticable is the largre amount of dislike on some of his minecraft and amnesia videoes forwards from here. This was done by a very dedicated troll with multiple accounts (around 30 at some point). altrough it is not known when the troll appeared, but by 24. desember. 2011 he was apparently dealt with and is belived to have been banned from youtube. 17. desember. 2010 first music video on the channel. (but an even older deleted music video "such mah blues" was made in 13. february. 2010. but it was re-uploaded 24. may. 2014) this video starts off with music with crazy and slask saying random sentences in different languages; swedish, german, spanish, french, russian, unknown language (just farting sounds) and english 19. desember. 2010 First amnesia video, crazy starts of by talking about how scary (and good) the game is, he then starts playing for about half an hour. crazy had very little experience with the game at this point and played carefully. By 2016 this video has gained 23.000 views, that is many times more than the normal average of around 1000-3000 inn his previous videos at that time.